Kill a kat
by I'mYourMonsterUnderYourBed
Summary: I coldn't find ' CreepyPasta'


Creapypasta Nat Drowned and the Chaotic...By the way this is a true story

Pov 1, Chaotic

I know I shouldn't have, but I did anyways... I did what any other kid would have done. In my stupidity and childish bravery I had attempted to protect the only thing that mattered to me, my mother. You see my father was not someone I could look up to, unless I wanted to be a useless and thoughtless drunk. He beat my mother and I. My mother did her best to protect me, she held my hand and murmured warm, happy words I never felt alone with her around.

Dad killed her and nearly killed me too, if it weren't for those men in black with their shiny shoes and ugly glasses. I wouldn't be here with another who cared, she called herself Natascha. I called her Nat. She held my hand when we were both very lonely and stood by my side when the 'men in white coats' stuck needles in our sides. She was even there the day we both died, the day that everything changed. Those 'men in white coats' never really gave a damn, they turned us into these things.

And they will never be forgiven.

That is my story...What's yours? to bad you get to read Nat's instead.

Nats pov.

It was a normal day, mom was watching videos about Jesus and my little sister was running around and being annoying in a little sibling way, but my step dad was out of the house for some reason, later when it got dark my step dad came home it was 2:00 am and it was okay that me and my sister were awake because it was during the summer.

Cory my step dad was acting strange he was dizzy and he was being a jerk but I didn't care I was playing my fibroid video game Legend Of Zelda Majora's Mask and then that's when it all went down I looked outside and saw a can of beer it was half empty and it was cold then across the street I saw two men in black but I didn't mind my mind was sent on busting my step dad I know it was a ridicules thing but at the time I didn't like my step dad so I got mom witch was asleep in her bed so I got her out of bed and took her out side, her and Cory were fighting and I was with Gigi my little sister, then mom screamed so I told Gigi to wait, I ran in the room and saw mom with blood on he nee Cory was bleeding to, the two men in black came and shot my step dad my mom was sent to a hospital and the two men in black showed me a paper with Cory's signature at the bottom it said that Gigi and I were signed up for the government to do experiments on us two months later Gigi had died because of the experimenting and the shots and getting beat up and mom had died from to much blood loss I hadn't heard from any other of my family. I soon met a girl named Rebecca but I called her Becca. But the whole time i carried my game Majora's Mask on me even if it ment death. one day it was time for experiments and they had this black gooey stuff not like any other shots we had gotten. this time it had killed me I felt like my insides just gave out and my heart stopped once they saw I had lived but my heart had stopped they tried to drowned me and I still was carrying my game instead of dying I woke up again my pulse was gone. I was stunned for a little bit until I got up and looked over and say Becca. She woke up to. They had turned us into monsters my eyes were black and red and I still had my game. Rebecca was a little crazy I thought it was just going to ware off but it didn't anyway back to the story it was raining I tried to go outside of the alley but as soon as I touched water I screamed, it felt like acid so once it was gone, Rebecca and I ran to the woods we knew if anyone saw us we would have to go back.

back to Rebekuh's pov.

Before the shot I was content, perfect. I had Nat and occasionally GiGi. But after the shot I was insanity... Laughter rang through my head. I wanted nothing more than revenge on the god who does this to his own children. Even at the expense of Nat...I would have this revenge. I was filled with only rage, you could say that I lost my mind that night. But after being so blind I have managed to pry my eyes open.

And I could only think HA HA HA!

Nats pov.

I was worried about becca but I knew I had to get us to safety.

soon we met a girl named Jane she was nice but I didn't trust her of course I couldn't trust any one after what happened to us. she took us in she gave us shelter and food. we met many people including Jane, Jeff, Slenderman, Ben, L.J and E.J the one I found most interesting was Ben we both played a lot of video games and he had died because of the same reasons as me, well almost but we both played Majora's Mask and died with it, I soon realized I could do things, things Ben could do, things anyone else couldn't...

rebekuh's pov.

Jane led us down a dark hall, a dusty dark hall. Of course 'us' was Nat and I. Jane turned and smiled, she is a nice motherly type of woman. All but the gun held in hand that is. Anyways she led us down the dark hall into a nice, warm room.

" Thank you Jane." That of course was Nat, she was the more polite and well mannered one. I on the other hand in my distrust of this 'Creepypasta' had just jumped into bed and without a 'Goodnight' fell asleep.

Not until after Nat got into bed did I give her a large grin and 'Goodnight' her. I found this mansion interesting. Nat hung out with Ben like normal. While I explored, not only the mansion... but

my apparent insanity. All it took was a wig and some makeup. It did nothing until I smiled...

...

P.S Two different people wrote this, I'll give you a cookie if you can guess which one I wrote.


End file.
